Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
A signal that has been recorded on a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape is normally reproduced by running the magnetic recording medium in a drive to cause the surface of the magnetic layer to come into contact with (slide across) a magnetic reproduction head (also referred to hereinafter simply as a “head”). Abrasives are widely incorporated into the magnetic layer to impart to the surface of the magnetic layer a function of removing foreign material that has adhered to the head during such running (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Heisei No. 9-282639, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-054270 or English language family numbers US2008/297950A1, U.S. Pat. No. 8,164,857, US2012/134053A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,279,554, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-342171, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).